1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biometric access control and time and attendance systems, and, more particularly to a biometric access control and time and attendance system incorporating a plurality of biometric input units incorporating configurable system on chip processors with embedded programmable logic architecture adapted for network communications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Individuals have measurable, physical characteristics that are essentially unique and may thus be used to distinguish one individual from another. Biometrics is the science of using such measurable characteristics to recognize and/or verify the claimed identity of a person. Biometric devices automate personal recognition and identification by comparing unique physical characteristics such as fingerprints.
Systems based on biometric identification are in use in various access control and time and attendance applications. Biometric systems typically comprise an automated system having one or more biometric input devices capable of capturing a biometric sample from a user, extracting biometric data from the sample, comparing the biometric data with that contained in one or more reference templates; determining whether a match exists; indicating whether verification of identity has been achieved, and triggering an event based on the verification. Biometric access control systems are used to selectively restrict and/or permit access to various areas within a facility by requiring a biometric match and confirmation of access authorization prior to facilitating access, for example by unlocking a door. Biometric time and attendance systems are used to capture and confirm attendance related data based on biometric identification.
Biometric access controls vary in performance, complexity, and cost. Some systems rely on voice recognition, facial recognition, fingerprints, palm geometry, while others rely on retinal scanning. The widest use of biometric identification, however, employs the use of fingerprint identification. Biometric fingerprint identification systems typically include remote fingerprint scanners located proximate an access door and are adapted to limit access to certain individuals within certain date and time parameters. Access to the space is facilitated only when the individual's fingerprint is scanned by a fingerprint scanning device and access permission is verified. Upon authentication, access is typically granted by the sending of an electronic signal to the door lock thereby allowing the user to pass through the door. In addition, the actual opening of the door may be confirmed by the system where the door is equipped with magnetic proximity sensors.
Biometric time and attendance systems function to record time and attendance parameters in the workplace. Biometric time and attendance systems are capable of very accurate employee time and attendance tracking, a critical aspect of any employee-based organization. One of the biggest problems in controlling payroll costs involves tracking time and attendance for hundreds and/or thousands of employees. Accurate payroll requires an accurate time-clock system and accurate time-clock punches. Without accurate time and attendance tracking, inaccurate paychecks are distributed thereby resulting in a waste of corporate resources.
Biometric identification systems currently used in the art, however, are burdened with a number of significant disadvantages that have limited use of the systems in both access and time and attendance applications. One significant disadvantage present with such systems is the cost of biometric devices. As a result of the data processing requirements associated with biometric input and identification, biometric systems of the prior art have required substantial on-board computer processing capabilities. As a result, remote biometric input devices typically require fully functional, on-board computer hardware and software thereby increasing costs and making widespread use on a large number of access doors cost prohibitive. For example, biometric identification units of the background art rely on conventional personal computer hardware and software (e.g. processor, hard drive, motherboard, video controllers, operating systems, etc.) installed on-board to enable the system to process and store data and to otherwise facilitate operation. Accordingly, biometric identification units of the background are burdened with an overabundance of computer hardware and software. The requirement for such an abundance of computer hardware and software at each remote access location, however, is cost prohibitive thereby limiting universal use of this technology.
Another significant disadvantage present with biometric identification units that rely on data obtained from fingerprint scanners is that the performance of such systems is somewhat limited as the systems of the background art are designed to verify the identity of an individual by comparing the biometric data obtained by a remote fingerprint scanner with a previously obtained biometric data sample provided by the user (e.g. one to one comparison). The biometric sample is typically obtained when the user initially registers with the system administrator and is subsequently stored in a computer database. This method requires that each user be assigned a Personal Identification Number (PIN), or other personal code apparatus (e.g. magnetic card or the like), which code is entered into the system at the time of requested access or time event (e.g. punch-in or punch-out) whereby the stored biometric data sample associated with the code is retrieved from computer memory and compared to the biometric data obtained at the fingerprint scanner, e.g. one-to-one method. If the one to one comparison produces a match, access may be granted and/or time and attendance is recorded. Such reliance on human interaction however is undesirable, as users are known to forget PIN numbers, make input errors, and or lose or damage access cards thereby preventing reliable use of the system.
Still another disadvantage present with fingerprint identification systems of the background art relates to centering of the user's finger on the fingerprint scanner such that a valid comparison may be made by the system. Fingerprint scanning systems of the background art typically require that the user “center” his or her finger on the scanner such that a valid scan of a sufficient and specific portion of the fingerprint may be obtained. Accordingly, the user is often required to reposition his or her finger until centered within a target area indicated on a visual display associated with the scanning device. Only when the user's finger is properly centered will systems of the background art obtain a fingerprint scan that may be compared with the biometric sample of record. It has been found, however, that requiring the user to manually center his or her finger can be time consuming, confusing and difficult for the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved biometric access control and time and attendance system that overcomes the disadvantages present in systems known in the background art.